Darkend Childhoods
by Katsuya Black
Summary: [one shot]A little background info on one of my WR stories im planning to post. Blue is in it and this is about her family. Nami, Haru, Ebony and ofcours Blue


Darkend Childhoods

Disclaimer: this is my Story it has to do with Wolfs Rain. Its Just a set up on Nami's background. This isnt the whole truth Nami comes to realize later that she saw wrong exept for one thing, but that will have to wait till later . ::  
  
A large Wolf is seen curled around two small Wolf pups, A Tan, Grey, and Silver-ish one, and A Black-Blue on like their mother. Their father the Mature wolf Ebony watched his litter carefully. His daughter he named as she was the first born and the Runt of the two, he named her Nami. The Mother whose name was Blue named the other, a Male, Haru, Who was as angelic as spring itself, no that was wrong they were both angelic.  
  
About a few months later It was Clearly true that Haru would be the Strongest and the Biggest. But Nami was the First to stand and open her unusual eyes, which were green instead of the normal baby blue, like Haru's were. It wasn't long before they started Play fighting, Bowling each other over with small paws and nipping each others tails and necks. Once while the family was sleeping she got up ever so quietly and went out into the streets as gracefully as she had been walking for years. But, was herded back by her Father who didn't seem angry at all.  
  
The weeks passed and it was almost Summer solstice. But in the very week before Quent Yaiden Found where his Partner was hiding and Shot Ebony in the neck and Sliced Haru's neck bleeding him as he would a chicken. Nami was nowhere to be seen and Blue Showed no sign of fear only Disgust with Her Partner's actions. After that Day Nami was never seen in that area again. Leaving without knowing her own mothers name.  
  
Nami still Growing to her full height was no bigger than a medium sized dog. She managed to escape the city and travel the many miles to Waterway city, another domed city like Freeze city. She slipped in and wandered the streets and came upon a young couple, the Man pointed out "look Honey a dog, do you wonder if its lost?" the Lady kneeled down and held out her hand to Nami. Who cautiously moves towards it, the Lady stroked her head lightly "she's so soft." A small tag Nami had gotten from he father stated her name so she wouldn't be harmed. Haru had on too. "She has a name but no home or it would say it on her tag, Akira, Jouno would be glad if we brought her to him" The Lady says "Your right. Father has always loved Dogs, nice thinking Kanna." Akira Picks up Nami and the Disappear down the street. Once they get inside their house Akira sets Nami down, and calls for his Father. "Father we found something on out walk. You may actually like it." A Young mans voice calls from upstairs. And the Man who called down appears in the room. He Had Long white hair tied at his neck but didn't look old at all. He notices Nami and Strides over to her. "So this is it, Its nothing more than a Wolven. Probably not even older than 4 months. You guys Do what you want to do just don't come into this room till I say time." Jouno Orders. "Yes Father" they both leave.  
  
"Nami you're a Wolven, Defined as a wolf with the ability to have a human form. Now I want you to go to your Human form for me." Jouno asked after His son and daughter-in-law leave. Nami remembers Ebony teaching Her Brother how to transform he wasn't very good but she bets herself she can do it better than he can! She closes her Green eyes and thinks of a young human girl With Brown Silver and black hair and red thin pants and a Black Leather shirt with rips on her shoulders and 3 oval holes right below the shirt collars tips. "Wha? It worked..?" Nami Blurts out in an Alto/Soprano voice like a child's. "Very Good.. You are what I expected." Jouno Praised. "I hate this collar so.. Even though father gave it to me." She unhooks the collar and puts it in her pocket. "Where did you come from? Who is your Family?" He Questions firmly "The City of Howls, Or Freeze city. My Family is there or what's left of it. I was one of two children to Ebony and Blue. Ebony was shot in the neck and my brother, Haru, Was Bled by the throat. I Left the city after that."  
  
After she told him all of this her memory became fogy with slight Pictures jumping in and out. It was about a year and a half later when it happened.. A man and woman screaming and arguing... Feelings of anger and hurt... Claws and fangs Flashing... Blood covering everything.. The Couple dead their throat's cut.. The stench of death covering everything and a Full-grown wolven huddling in the corner until a man breaks into the house... Jouno yelling at her telling her to leave. 'You killed my Son! Your no better then the Street dogs!'.. a Wolven Running down the streets to the dome exit... escaping and Traveling five some miles to a cave where she lays down to rest...  
  
This is where the story starts for her. Back into her human form lounging in the grass as two others sneak up on her. Only she knows their there.


End file.
